Some Bunny's Wish
by JunJouVampire
Summary: One rabbit has fallen in love with a human, he makes one wish so he can be with the one he loves. Akihiko/Misaki. Working with PinkBlackWhite!
1. Chapter 1

_I am proud to say that I will be working with PinkBlackWhite with this~_

_She will be my own personal Aikawa. ^w^_

_WOO! XD_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 1: The Rabbit_

_~*~*~*~*~_

The white rabbit sat in the field with other rabbits that all ways gave him the name, Akihiko. He stared at the rest of the rabbits with his amethyst eyes. None of them really attracted him; no matter how many times girls would flirt with him and give him gifts like carrots, lettuce, and sometimes sunflower seeds. He sighed, he was sick of all these foods and rabbits. Akihiko hopped to his little den inside of a tree trunk and started to doze off as the other rabbits hopped around and played with each other. When he awoke, it was night. Akihiko sat there for awhile and finally, he thought of something. _I'll just go away from this boring field. _Akihiko thought happily as he exited his home and hopped away rapidly.

It took a while for Akihiko hopped slowly through the forests, keeping an eye out for any animals that might want to eat him. He heard a howl, one that came from a wolf, and the sound of a stick snapping in half. Akihiko twitched his ears and quickly hopped into a bush. It was silent for a moment, the only thing that could be heard were the crickets in the night. All of a sudden, a big paw slammed itself into the ground right in front of his bush, making Akihiko jump. He heard the sniffing coming from all around, when the sniffing stopped, the wolf began to growl. _He found me._ Akihiko yelled in his mind. But a weasel shot past him, and ran out of the bush and started running, with the wolf following. Akihiko hopped out silently and continued on.

He was hopping for a while now, and he was still in the forest. Just when Akihiko stopped to rest, he looked down at his feet. _What's thi— _Akihiko was suddenly pulled into the air and was now dangling from a tree. _FAN FRIKIN TASTIC! _Akihiko shouted angrily in his mind as he was twisting slowly. He managed to fall asleep like that, surprisingly. When he awoke, he heard twigs and sticks snapping. _Another wolf? _He thought as he realized he was still upside down.

"It's up ahead, Misaki!" a voice called out.

A tree branch moved aside to reveal the most beautiful thing he had laid eyes on.

"Ok Nii-san—" The boy turned his head as he continued walking then turned back to come face to face with Akihiko, "AHHHH!"

Misaki fell to the ground and backed up against a tree. Akihiko just stared at him, his eyes never leaving the emerald ones.

"Misaki?! What happened?!" Another man appeared, running over to the boy.

"Nothing… It was just a rabbit." Misaki sighed as he stood up. We walked over to Akihiko and untied him, and carefully set him down, "There you go…" he smiled.

Akihiko just continued to stand there and stare at him.

Misaki looked confused, "…Um… Bye." And with that, he turned away and went to follow the other man.

Akihiko, not wanting the boy to leave, decided to follow also. He hopped into a bush and poked his head out to see Misaki sitting down with a rod in his hands and casting it into a near by river. _I wish I could talk to him… _Akihiko thought as he continued to watch the boy. Now and then, Misaki would pull on the rod and bring up a fish, and smile happily. If only HE could make him smile like that… Not long after, the two got up and held the fish in a basket.

"Wow! Look how many we got!" Misaki cried happily.

"Yeah! Fishing went out great today!"

Misaki looked up, "Nii-san? Could we…?"

"Sure." He smiled and continued walking.

Akihiko quickly followed, _Where are they going? _By the time they stopped walking, the sun was already setting. Akihiko peered from behind a tree to see the two walk into a shrine. He quietly hopped in the shrine and hid behind a statue as they knelt down in front of a big statue of a woman with her arms open wide. Akihiko's ears twitched as he heard soft murmuring coming from Misaki and his brother. After 3 minutes of murmuring, they stood back up and walked out of shrine and placed a fish in front of it and then walked away. Akihiko was going to follow, but he looked at the statue with curiosity. He approached it cautiously and stared up at it. Akihiko closed his eyes, oh how he wished to be with Misaki…

"How much do you want to be with him…?" a voice echoed.

Akihiko jumped and looked around, "Who's there?"

Right then a bright light came from the statue and a woman appeared, "Me, Amaterasu."

Akihiko stared at her, "… Never heard of you." He said in a bored tone.

She gawked, "Whaat?! I am know as 'Great Shining Goddess of Heaven'!"

"Nope."

Amaterasu let out a frustrated sigh, "Well, Akihiko, just how much do you love this boy?"

"First off, how do you know my name? And how can you understand me? I'm a rabbit."

"I know everyone and everything." She smiled, "And I know you've been watching Misaki."

"Stalker."

She pointed a finger, "Hey! I wouldn't be talking, rabbit!"

"Whatever. What were you going to ask me?"

"How much do you love Misaki."

"A lot. I would do anything to be with him."

She clasped her hands together, "That's good to hear!" she paused, "If you are willing, I have a small quest for you… and you shall get a great reward."

"What do I have to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_D: I updated PL but no one reviewed… besides PinkBlackWhite ^w^_

_Whatever~ enjoy this chapter_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 2: Starting the Quest_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Akihiko hopped in the forest, collecting as many sticks as he could and then bring it back to the temple. He had always hated work, and always will… but if it was for that boy, Misaki, whom he had fallen in love with, he would make an exception. Once he had gathered a big pile, he sat to rest for a moment. _One task down, five more to go… _Akihiko thought. Amaterasu didn't give him that hard of a quest… He had to get some carrots, tomatoes, and radish. The only problem was, she had defined two other items as a ladle and a pot, which he had NO clue what they were. She said he could find them in a nearby village, along with the other items. After resting, he set off to the village. Akihiko hopped through the forest quickly, stopping from time to time to see if he could hear anything trying to sneak up on him. But the time he neared the end of the forest, he could smell smoke and hear humans talking. Akihiko quickened his pace and finally made it to the village. Kids were running around with dogs and adults were either working or in their houses. He started hopping towards the village only to get barked at. _Oh yeah, I forgot about those dogs… _Akihiko dashed off as the dogs followed him with the children yelling after them.

Akihiko dodged the humans feet as he hopped pass them, he could still hear at least one dog chasing after him, and rushing past the humans fast enough to make them fall. Akihiko took a sharp turn and slid into some baskets. He heard the dogs bark come but then quickly fade away. Akihiko poked his head out from a basket, to see if there were any other animals that would come after him. Seeing no other animals besides humans, he crawled out and then looked around. Where would he find tomatoes? Could some humans possibly have some? Akihiko hopped along and stuck his head in one of the houses, empty. He hopped in and started looking around, no carrot nor tomatoes or radish. Just as he was about to leave, he spotted a small silver rode with what looked like half of a circle that was hallowed out. _That must be the ladle! _Akihiko thought as he hopped over to where the object was. It was sitting itself on the small table, but it was high enough to where Akihiko could not reach. As Akihiko kept staring at the ladle, it seemed to say "Haha, you can't get me, you stupid rabbit!". Akihiko started to get mad and hopped around the table, hopping there would be something he could stand on so he could reach higher.

He sighed, there was no way he could reach, and he was too small to push an object. He hit his head on the table as he hopped. _Ow… _he thought as he sat down and rubbed his head. He glared at the ladle and noticed it got closer to the edge. Akihiko got up once again and hopped away from the table, only to hop quickly back and hit the table. He looked at t he ladle, it moved closer. Akihiko did the same process again and again, until he finally heard a _Thunk!_ Akihiko spotted the ladle, _Finally! _He quickly hopped to the ladle and grabbed it by its end with his teeth and went off with it.

Akihiko reached the temple and set the ladle next to the sticks he gathered and sat down. He was tired and aching. Looking at the sky, he noticed night was falling. _I'll start again tomorrow. _He thought as he drifted to sleep and dreamt of Misaki.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Wah! I'm sorry it's so short! TT_TT_

_Sorry it took me so long to upload; I went to West Virginia…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally got to this! xD_

_Oh jeez, had the weirdest dream last night! I was with my gym teacher and my friend, walking to the track when all of a sudden Hiroki runs up to my teacher and yells, "Teaching gym is for squares!" and then slaps him with a book and kicks him in the shin. Then Nowaki comes and is like "Haha, pwn."_

_Then I had one where Akihiko was the beast and Misaki was the beauty and Misaki had to dance with Akihiko to become a prince again. But when he turned into a prince, Misaki turned into Arial for some odd reason. They went into a bed room, didn't do anything, until Misaki turned back. After doing some 'adult' fun, Sumi came in as a witch and was like, "WTF, get this bitch outta here!" and then turned into a giant fluffy dog with thumbs and grabbed Misaki by the hair and chucked him across the room…Then I woke up. O.o _

_Chapter 3: New Friends_

Akihiko awoke the next morning, with the sun just rising up. _Well… Better get started._ Akihiko stretched out and began going back through the forest and to the village. When he made it to the village, nobody was out. _I guess they're all still sleeping… perfect, makes it easier on me. _Akihiko hopped down to one of the nearby gardens, trying to find the tomatoes, radish, and carrots. He sniffed the air and finally caught the scent of carrots first. Akihiko found and dug out two carrots, next to the carrots were some radish, which he also picked out. With his mouth full, he decided to place them in a bush for safe keeping until he came back with the tomatoes. Akihiko sniffed the air again, trying to catch some tomatoes. He sniffed around the garden, but only managed to sniff out other vegetables. He hopped out of the garden and near a little hut when he saw a small basket with a pile of red tomatoes. Just as Akihiko took one, he heard a low growling coming from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a dog baring its fangs and barked at him. Akihiko jumped and starting running towards the forest. He ran into the bush and quickly gathered to carrots and radish but when he reappeared, the dog was looming over him. Akihiko only crouched from under him and started backing up. He squeezed his eyes just as the dog attempted to plant the death blow… but nothing happened. All he heard was whining, snarling, and weak barking. When he looked, he saw a gray wolf sinking its teeth into the dogs back. Taking the opportunity, he quickly turned and made a mad dash through the forest, occasionally stopping in bushes when ever he heard some twigs snap or just to rest. When he made it back, he dropped everything and lied down, tired from the running.

"Slacking on the job, eh?" Amaterasu giggled.

Akihiko glared at her, "I'm doing the best I can. I just need the pot."

"Yeahhh, listen—"

"No. Whatever it is, no. It wasn't part of the deal."

"Oh come on! All you need to do is put water into the pot! You're almost done anyways!"

"No. You do it."

"Fine." She turned and crossed her arms, "I'll just let you stay as a rabbit."

Akihiko grumbled under his breath, "…Bitch..."

"So will you do it?"

"Just how the HELL am I going to get water into a pot?"

"You'll figure it out!" She smiled.

Akihiko sighed and got back up then turn back and hopped back into the forest. Akihihiko's ear twitched as sticks broke behind him. A shadow loomed over him as he heard growling. Akihiko turned around to see the gray wolf over him, and baring his teeth.

"Back off. I'm no ones dinner, I'm quite busy." Akihiko sighed.

"Shut up rabbit! I can eat you if I want!" the wolf snarled.

"Uh-huh… Didn't you just eat a dog? You know, if you eat too much, you're going to get fat."

The wolf growled and quickly tried to strike Akihiko, "I said shut up!"

Akihiko jumped out of the way and moved back, "It seems that the dog has really slowed you down. Hmm… maybe you are getting fat."

"You damn rabbit!" he snarled and pounced at him.

Before he could get to him, Akihiko turned and started hopping away quickly. He didn't get far until the wolf started chasing after him. The wolf got near enough to quickly hit Akihiko with his paw and sent him tumbling over. Akihiko looked up to come face to face with the wolf. _Shit…_

"HIRO-SANNN!"

The wolf's ears pick up and he looked over his shoulder. Akihiko looked from under the wolf to see a black cat running towards them.

"There you are, Hiro-san!" the car purred.

"Pffft… Hiro-san" Akihiko chuckled.

"NOWAKI! I TOLD you to STOP calling me that! AND to leave me alone!" the wolf snapped at the cat.

"Aw Hiro-san!" The cat whined.

"So Hiro-san is your name?" Akihiko asked.

The wolf turned to him, "No. The name is Hiroki."

"And I'm Nowaki." The cat purred.

"Uh-huh. I would love to stay, but like I said, I am busy." Akihiko said before turning.

"With what?" Nowaki asked, "Could I help?"

"Not unless you know where I can find a pot."

"Oh! I know what this is! What do you need it for?"

"It's for a quest of some sort."

"Oh, well, I could help finding one."

"Then let's go."

"Are you coming Hiro-san?"

"Tch. No." he growled.

"Hiro-sannn! PLEASE?"

"Ugh, fine. But I'm staying in the forest." He huffed and started walking with the group.

Akihiko and the two made it to the edge of the forest and left Hiroki to go into the village.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Akihiko asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm looking around to see if I can find one. There're usually in the humans houses."

Akihiko and Nowaki poked their heads inside a hut, and looked around.

"Hmm… There doesn't seem to be one in here…" Nowaki sighed, "I guess we have to keep looking."

Akihiko sighed as well and continued looking in huts, and keeping out of sight. Well, for Akihiko anyway. After peaking into several huts, they finally managed to spot the pot. Akihiko and Nowaki looked around for humans and walked in. The pot was sitting on a high table, out of Akihiko's reach.

"How are we supposed to get that?" Akihiko asked.

"I got it!" Nowaki meowed as he jumped up onto the table. "I'm going to push it down ok?"

"Ok."

With a few pushes, the pot came down, and landed on Akihiko, and trapped him inside the pot.

"Are you ok?" Nowaki asked as he jumped back down.

"Yeah. But now it's dark and I'm trapped."

"Hold on let me help…" Nowaki said as he lifted the pots handle with his tail.

"Thanks… Now let's get out of here."

Akihiko pushed as Nowaki pulled and they were out of the hut. Humans talked and pointed at the two animals running with the pot, some humans even chased after them. As they were about to enter the forest, two dogs cut them off. The dogs growled and ran after them, sending them running back towards the village.

"Where do we go now?!" Nowaki meowed as they ran.

"Into the garden."

Akihiko and Nowaki turned into the garden and hid under some a bush and let go of the pot. Not before long, the dogs loomed over the gardens bush and started barking.

"Hey! Get out of there!" a voice yelled.

The dogs turned towards the voice and then looked back down and growled before running off. Akihiko and Nowaki crawled out cautiously, only to have the human spot them.

"Huh…? HEY! You're that rabbit I saw the other day!"

Akihiko twitched his ears in excitement, "Misaki!"

"Misaki? You know this human?" Nowaki asked.

"Is that why they were barking?" Misaki said as he bent down and patted the two on the head.

"Misaki! What are you doing?" another voice called out.

"Nothing Nii-san!" Misaki called back. "Got to go now. Bye!"

"Bye Misaki!" Nowaki purred. "Now lets get this pot—hey…where did he go?"

Akihiko followed the young human to the hut only to be stopped by Nowaki, who dragged him back.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"We need to get going! You need the pot, I need Hiro-san!"

"Oh yeah… We left him in the forest…"

"Yes, and I'm sure he'll be angry if we leave him waiting any longer."

"Fine." Akihiko sighed, picking up one side of the pot.

_**Songs: **__Telephone; Lady Gaga/ Monster; Lady Gaga/Saw Theme; Saw/Around the World; Daft Punk_

_MEH! =3=_

_So tired… But I'm not going to go play x-box since my brother isn't on any more. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I couldn't send this to you, PinkBlakeWhite! I was eager to up it up. 3 _

_Chapter 4: Finally!_

Akihiko was exited. Right now, with the help of Hiroki and Nowaki, they were on their way to Amaterasu with the pot filled with water. Once they got to the temple, she looked up from her spot and smiled wide.

"You're done now! Congratz!" Amaterasu cheered as she took the pot to the sticks.

"Yes, now can I turn human?" Akihiko grunted as he sat next to Nowaki.

Hiroki tilted his head, "Human? What for?"

"Because he's in looove!" she giggled as she lit a fire and let the water boil as she cut up the vegetables.

"What? You're in love? With a human?" Hiroki said in disbelieve.

"Yeah. What's the problem? I'll be human within a few minutes."

"I want to be human too! I want to be human too!" Nowaki jumped in.

"Nowaki!"

"What? If were both human then we don't have to worry about you being hunted!"

Akihiko nodded, "He's got a point."

"Stay out of this rabbit!"

"HEY HEY! I'm only doing the rabbit!" Amaterasu yelled over the animals.

"Then can you give us a quest?" Nowaki asked.

"Don't volunteer me!"

Akihiko smelt the air, "Amaterasu, what are you making? Some kind of potion?"

"Pft! No. I'm making myself food!"

"EHH?" the animals gaped.

"What? You get hungry after thousands of years."

"Why didn't you get it yourself?" Hiroki twitched.

"I needed to create my own entertainment." She said as she took a sip of the water filled with vegetables.

"…So there's no quest for me and Hiro-san?" Nowaki frowned.

"Nowaki!"

"I can't believe you made me do all those stupid things…" Akihiko grumbled.

"Hush! All of you!" Amaterasu shouted and stood up from kneeling in front of the pot.

Three looked at the goddess raise her arms and summon a small golden staff. She twirled the staff in the air and created a gold mist like cloud. Amaterasu pointed the staff at Akihiko and rotated it until he was in the air.

"What the hell!" Akihiko yelled.

She then brought Akihiko up into the mist and rotated the staff again. The mist started to glow a bright yellow before a blinding flash covered the area and made Nowaki and Hiroki shield their eyes.

"Ugh…" Akihiko groaned as he lay on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah." He sat up and rubbed his head but stopped suddenly.

He looked at his hand. Instead of white, soft fur, it was a light, smooth, cream colored skin along with the rest of his body. He quickly grabbed the ladle from Amaterasu and stared at his reflection with wide eyes. His hair was a light sliver color and his eyes were lavender.

"Wow… I'm actually a human now…" He turned to Hiroki and Nowaki who were staring at him while awe and shock.

Akihiko struggled to stand up on two legs but managed to make his way up with the help of Amaterasu and Hiroki.

"You're perfect!" Amaterasu giggled, "But you're missing something…"

"What?"

She only had to point and he instantly realized what he was missing. He needed clothes.

Amaterasu held out a pair of pants and a shirt, "Don't worry. I had your cat friend steal it from the village when you were sleeping."

He gladly accepted the cloths and put them on. But he felt slightly uncomfortable. He was so use to his warm fur.

"You'll come back and visit us, right?" Nowaki asked as his tail waved.

Akihiko nodded, "I'll try."

"Hm…" Amaterasu tapped her chin, "Every human has a FULL name. You can be Akihiko… Usami! Yeah!"

Akihiko only shrugged, "Fine with me. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to the village."

The new human only took two steps before landing flat on his face. The other three stared down at him…

"Maybe we would teach you how to walk on two legs first…" Hiroki commented.

_FINALLYYYYYYYYYYY! GAWSH! Took me long enough didn't it? XD_


	5. Chapter 5

Ffff- Where's PinkBlackWhite? ; A;

**Chapter 5: Little Steps**

Once Akihiko learned how to walk without the gray wolf as his support, he was finally able to move on. Amaterasu was resting in her shrine when it was time for Akihiko to leave. The lavender eyed man knelt down and patted Nowaki's head and then Hiroki's. The sun was just setting, which made Akihiko displeased since he knew Misaki would be asleep soon.

"Thank you," Akihiko smiled and stood up. He was about to turn around leave until he stopped himself. How was he going to introduce himself without creeping him out? Hiroki and Nowaki gave each other confused looks before Hiroki barked to gain Akihiko's attention.

"I think I actually need one favor," he muttered loud enough for the animals to hear. Akihiko turned back around and looked at Hiroki. "Here's what I need you to do..."

Misaki hummed as he walked through the forest. Him and his brother would go fishing every Sunday since they thought more fish gathered then. Takahiro had told Misaki to go along without him since he was carrying the fishing supplies. Misaki offered to help, but his brother had told him he outta wait for him at the river. The river wasn't too far away, so it didn't really bother Takahiro that Misaki would be walking alone.

When Misaki arrived at the river, he sat near the edge, looking at his reflection. Then, he heard growling behind him. Slowly, Misaki turned his head to see a gray wolf baring it's fang and stalking up to Misaki. The green eyed boy gasped and backed away only to fall in the river and scare the fish away. To his surprise, a man ran up and tackled the wolf. He watched as the two rolled around and growl at each other. Misaki had failed to notice a black cat in a bush, watching the scene while hissing lowly with it's ears back. The man had pushed the wolf off and stared at the wolf retreating into the woods.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

When Misaki looked up, the first thing he noticed was his amazing lavender eyes staring down at him with his hand out.

"Y-yes!" Misaki stuttered and took the man's hand to pull himself out of the water. "Thank you, Mr...?"

"Akihiko. Akihiko Usami."

Misaki gawked and widen his eyes. "Y-you're related to King Usami?"

Akihiko blinked. Who was he? "I couldn't be. I'm a traveler and I just came into the area. Who's King Usami?"

The younger male seemed to relax. "King Usami is the ruler of this area. The Usami family is royal."

"Misakiii!" Takihiro called out while running up, well, trying to run.

Akihiko turned his head to see a dark haired man bending over to put his hands on his knees while panting. He has seen this man with Misaki before, so they must be close... Takahiro looked up and blinked when seeing Akihiko.

"Who's this? A friend?"

"This is Akihiko Usami. He's a traveler."

"USAMI?" Takahiro gasped and imminently got onto his knees. "It's an honor to meet you!"

Both Akihiko and Misaki sweat dropped. "Nii-san... He's not connected to the family. It was just coincidence."

Takahiro smiled and stood back up. "Oh! Sorry! Misaki, why are you wet?"

"Oh, I uh... fell in the river-"

"You fell in the river? Misaki, you're going to catch a cold!"

and Usagi helped me! And I'm not going to catch a cold! "

Both men stared at Misaki before questioning at the same time, "Usagi?"

Akihiko was a bit scared, thinking that Misaki knew he was a rabbit and wouldn't give him a chance. But he calmed down when the boy stuttered. "I-I'm sorry! It's just that your hair reminds me of a rabbit!"

Takahiro laughed and patted Misaki's head. "Silly Misaki!~ So, Usami-san, you're a traveler?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yep. I'm thinking of staying here. It seems nice..."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No, I just came here."

"Would you like to come over and stay the night?~"

"You're going to let a complete stranger come into your house?"

"Anyone who helps Misaki can't be that bad!"

Akihiko smiled. That was one step closer to getting to Misaki... The two brothers sat at the edge of the water with some fishing poles. "Would you like to fish with us?" Takahiro asked as he cast out his line.

By lunch, Akihiko and the brothers were sitting in a hut with a woman named Manami. She wore a yellow yutaka and her brown hair was pulled back into a bun. Her and Takahiro chatted as they all ate, well, almost. Akihiko looked down at his soup full of vegetables and his spoon.

"What's wrong, Usami-san? Do you not like it?" Manami asked with a small frown.

Akihiko shook his head. "It's not that. I have never used utensils like this back were I come from."

"Oh! Well, have Misaki show you!"

Akihiko looked over to Misaki, who was grabbing his wooden spoon and put it in his hands. "Now just adjust your fingers and... done! You just dip the spoon in, scoop, and eat."

"Thank you," Akihiko said with a small smile, making the boy turn his head away.

After lunch, Misaki took Akihiko around the village. While walking, the rabbit felt something against his legs. He looked down to see Nowaki pawing at the leg with each step he took.

"Nowaki, what are you doing here?" Akihiko asked while picking up the cat.

Misaki turned to see Akihiko holding the cat and smiled. "I've seen that cat before! You know it?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yes, it's one of my friends. Nowaki, this is Misaki."

Nowaki turned his head to Misaki and purred while giving a loud 'Meow!' Misaki made a giggling noise and patted Nowaki's head.

"Now, what do you want, Nowaki?"

Nowaki started meowing and looked over to a pile of fish a fisherman had just caught.

"Just for you?"

Nowaki shook his head and Akihiko gave a small nod. Misaki stared at Akihiko and the animal, amazed at how her could understand the cat. Akihiko had explained a plan to Nowaki and set him down. Akihiko approached the fisherman who was now sitting down.

"How much are those fish? I want one."

The fisherman looked up at the tall man and adjusted the hat on head. "Demanding are we?"

As Akihiko distracted the man, Nowaki took a few fish and looked back to Akihiko to give him a little nod before running.

"-and it takes time to fish! It's actually harder than-"

Akihiko turned and headed back to the gawking Misaki."I have to go now. Thank you for the information."

"U-Usagi-san, that's stealing!" Misaki whispered sternly.

Akihiko shrugged. "It is, but I can't get in trouble. The cat stole it."

"You helped!"

"No one is going to know but you. I don't think people would believe you if you said I helped a cat steal. Are you going to show me the rest of the village now?"

Misaki's eye twitched. He could tell this man was going to be a pain.

* * *

A I am sorry for the crappy chapter. I had a brain fart and didn't know what to do...


	6. Chapter 6

*puts on glasses* I'm back... I think. u; I've been VEEEERY BUSY. m Also, I signed up on Tumblr to find out that there is a user called Ask Hiroki Kamijou! That outta be interesting~

**Chapter 6: Learning**

Akihiko watched as Misaki played with some of the neighboring kids. He seemed to be having a good time. The rabbit loved to hear the sound of Misaki's laughter, along with seeing his smile... But, he was jealous. Jealous because it was not directed at _him. _Crossing his arms, Akihiko called out to the boy, "Misaki, I'm hungry."

Misaki stood and put his hands on his hips. "You ate a whole bundle of carrots not even 20 minutes ago!"

Akihiko shurgged. "I can't control my hunger. Come on, let's get something to eat."

Groaning, Misaki waved good-bye to the kids before running up to Akihiko. The two walked back to Misaki's cabin to find that Takahiro and his wife were gone. Misaki started to warm up leftover beef stew while Akihiko sat down. "You'll have to occupy yourself while the stew warms up," Misaki said, stirring the said stew. Akihiko looked over to see a scroll. Curious, the rabbit unrolled it and stared at the words.

"Misaki, what does this say?" Akihiko asked, flipping the scroll so Misaki could see.

"Ah, that's for school... We had to write a short story."

"What's it say?"

Misaki gawked. Akihiko seemed confused... Was it that big of a deal for him not to understand?

"You can't read?"

"Apperently not."

"What about writing?"

"What's that?"

Misaki face palmed. Yep. It was a big deal.

"How do you not learn how to read or write? Didn't anyone teach you?"

Akihiko turned his head to look out the window. "I didn't grow up with intelligent beings."

Misaki tilted his head. "Well... What about your parents?"

"I don't remember them. I just remember growing up by myself."

Misaki frowned and walked over. Akihiko was surprised when Misaki suddenly knelt down and hugged him.

"That's sad... Did you really grow up by yourself? Who fed you? Took care of you?"

"I found my out food. If other ra-... _people _were nice enough, they would give me something to eat. I took care of myself..."

Suddenly, Akihiko heard sniffling. He looked down to see big teary eyes looking up at him.

"I-I grew up with parents... Even when they were gone, Nii-san still took care of me...!" Misaki choked out, using one arm to wipe his eyes.

Akihiko smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"What happened to your parents, Misaki?"

Akihiko didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't help but feel curious.

"They... They were beheaded," Misaki replied before bursting into tears, "t-they didn't do anything! Everyone knows that! Bu-but King Usami accused them of attempted theft of their horses!"

Akihiko's heart broke at the heart wrenching sobs Misaki let out. He ran his hand through Misaki's soft hair, in an attempt to sooth him.

"It's alright, Misaki. You still have your brother... You've had a good life with him, yes?"

Misaki slowly pushed away from Akihiko's chest and crossed his legs as he nodded.

"Yeah... Yeah, Nii-san has been very good to me. Him and his wife."

Akihiko smiled. "You weren't alone. Your brother was still there to care for you... That's good."

Misaki smiled in return. "You're right... Thanks. I shouldn't have been selfish enough to only think about me. They were also his parents, too."

"It's okay to be selfish once in a while."

Misaki shook his head. "No, I think I do it a lot."

Akihiko found that a bit hard to believe. He just shook his head and looked at the pot over the fire. "Misaki, the stew..."

"GAH!"

That night, Misaki started to teach Akihiko how to write, as as they went along, read.

– – –

Sorry for the short chapter, but my friend wants me to write a Pai x Zakuro fanfic for her birthday, so I need to get on that. 3


	7. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

So, I've been looking at my past stories...

And man, do they make me _cringe_.

So, I was thinking:

Would you guys want me to re-type my fanfics? I'm talking about Poisonous Rose, Poisonous Lotus, Some Bunny's Wish, and Junjou School Boys. ; w;

I think my grammar and such have improved since then, sooo~

What do you think?


End file.
